broadcastingfandomcom-20200215-history
Miscellaneous unorganized material/WAGB-TV
edit Digital programming Its signal is multiplexed. edit History WABG-DT2's first logo.WABG's first broadcast was on October 20, 1959 as an independent station on VHF channel 6. It quickly joined CBS but switched to ABC a few months later after WJTV in Jackson complained it was encroaching on its service area. This is because WABG's signal reaches the far western fringes of the Jackson market. This swap made the station the first primary ABC affiliate in Mississippi. Until then, the only areas of the state to receive a sole ABC affiliate were the northwest (from Memphis' WHBQ-TV) and the Gulf Coast (from New Orleans' WVUE). Until WXVT in Greenville began operations in 1980, WJTV served as the default CBS affiliate for the southern counties in the Delta area while Memphis' WREG brought programming from that network to the northern counties. NBC came in through Memphis' WMC-TV or Jackson's WLBT. The nationwide Foxnet channel originally provided Fox programming to cable subscribers in the Delta area (which was one of the last markets to be offered the service). The service originally planned to close down on September 1, 2006 but was delayed until September 12 to allow WABG time to quickly put a Fox affiliate on a new second digital subchannel. WABG-DT2 "Delta Fox" began broadcasting the day after Foxnet shut down. On September 5, 2007, WABG announced that it was being sold from Bahakel Communications to Commonwealth Communications pending Federal Communications Commission approval. The sale was finalized on October 29. edit News team Anchors *Rachel Elvis - weekday mornings *Jenese Harris - weeknights *Mike Sands - weeknights and sports *Tanya Carter - weekends *Stacie Erfle - weekend sports Meteorologists *Christopher Mathis - weeknights *Michael Haynes - weekday mornings *Joel Young - weekends Reporters *Brix Fowler - Greenville *Lenneia Batiste - Greenville *Justin Moore - on-call *David Lush *Lenneia Batist edit Former staff *Lenneia Batiste - Greenwood reporter *Tammy Bradley - reporter *Jennifer Brindisi *Gena Brown *April Commodore *Spencer Denton *Stacie Erfle - weekend sports *Ryan Evans - weekday morning meteorologist and Sunflower County reporter *Jermaine Farrell - weekend sports *Jamie Ferguson *Gray Hall - weekend anchor *Andrew Harrison - anchor *Jill Hezeau - reporter *Emmitt Jenkins - sports *Chris Johnson *Christina Jue - weeknight 5 o'clock anchor *Neeha Kandikatla - Greenville reporter *Jason Kelley - meteorologist *Dan Kerness - weeknight 6 and 10 o'clock anchor *Nancy Lee - weekend anchor and Greenwood reporter *Rob Jasso - weekend anchor and Greenwood reporter *Tammy Lemon - weekend anchor and Cleveland reporter *Matt Lambert - Sports Director seen weeknights *Richard Lovings *Bud Marshall *Anne Martin - Assistant News Director and weeknight anchor at 6 and 10 *Edward McDonald - sports anchor and reporter *Sonya Morris - weekend anchor and investigative reporter *Christine Nelson - weekend anchor and reporter *Dr. Scott Nelson - health reporter *Jim Niedelman *Jay Nix - weeknight 5 and 10 o'clock anchor *Danielle Nottingham *Earl Phelps *Derrick Rose - Greenwood reporter *Brandon Ryan - weeknight 5 and 10 o'clock anchor *Dennis Schrag - Sports *Fredricka Stiffin - weekday morning anchor *Chuck Stinson - Sports Director seen weeknights *Wendy Stowe - weeknight 5 o'clock anchor *Jim Thompson *Jamie Triplett *Bob Trotter - weeknight anchor and reporter *Amelie Wilson *Heather Williams *Raymond Wong *Joel Young - weekend meteorologist *Donald Robinson - Greenwood reporter edit Newscast titles *''WABG-TV News'' (1959-1963) *''The Delta Report'' (1963-1965) *''TV-6 News'' (1965-1970) *''Newscope 6'' (1970-1974) *''Action News'' (1974-1979) *''Channel 6 NewsCenter'' (1979-1983) *''Channel 6 News'' (1983-1986) *''NewsCenter 6'' (1986-1994) *''NewsWatch 6'' (1994-1997) *''6 Eyewitness News'' (1997-2000) *''WABG-TV 6 News'' (2000-2004) *''ABC 6 News'' (2004-present) edit Station slogans *"The Delta's News Source" (1999-2002) *"The #1 Station in the Delta" (2002-2008) *"The Delta's #1 News Station" (2008-present) edit External links *WABG-DT "ABC 6" *WABG-DT2 "Delta Fox 10" *Query the FCC's TV station database for WABG-TV